Long Time In The Making
by QueenLorelaiCoffee
Summary: ON HIATUS This is a LukeLorelai Fic and will be soley that.
1. True Feelings

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay this is my old story called finally but I am re posting it under a new name.  
  
DISCLAIMER: If I could I would own Gilmore Girls and Luke and Lorelai would have been a couple a while back.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: True feelings  
  
Luke Danes sat at his desk in his apartment looking through the mail. "Bills, bills, attorney letter, confirmation for divorce, letter from Nicole... Yadda yadda." He said throwing the letters down. The divorce had finally gone through and things were flying. Frustrated, Luke walked down into the diner to pour himself a cup of tea. His mind flew immediately to Lorelai and her oh-so-famous coffee addiction. She'd sit there for hours at a time drinking cup after cup, he'd tease her some and then she'd leave and the same routine over and over. Then, he noticed an envelope under the front door. He got up and walked over and picked the envelope up. He recognized at once Lorelai's hand writing. It read LUKE. He sat down at the counter and opened it up and pulled two sheets of paper out and read the letter to himself.  
  
Luke,  
  
Okay, I'm giving this one go and I don't blame you if you never want to see me again after this, but I needed to get this out. I broke up with Max when I had feelings for someone else. This someone has been there for Rory and me throughout the years when Chris wouldn't give us the time of day. It's you Luke. This is me, opening my heart to you, and don't worry, mister, this wont happen again and I know how you don't like sappy love items but here I am and I know I'm rambling even in my letters. Sure your coffee is good Luke, and I couldn't live without it but most of all, I cant live without you.  
People said you liked me from day one, and I am so sorry if it is officially too late, but I hope deeply it isn't and I am sorry I kept you waiting but you know me. I'm hopeless at love and things pass me by quickly but that night... that movie night... it opened my heart and I felt it Luke, I felt that feeling inside my stomach when me and Rory laid that blanket on you and that's what I feel. Finally, I know, but look on the bright side. I'm Queen of Coffee that would make you KING of Coffee! Cool, huh? I know, but I really think.... Think... Luke, I love you.  
  
Love always,  
  
Queen Lorelai Coffee  
  
Luke's mouth somehow dropped open throughout the letter. His heart was racing and he just realized there was sweat on his forehead. He re-read the letter, so he was sure he didn't miss a thing. Oh my god... oh my god... Oh god... She loves me. I Love her. I have to tell her. Yes, I'll tell her tomorrow morning, surprise her somehow. With that he returned to his apartment, and quickly fell asleep the letter on top of his chest.  
  
He was lying in bed, a woman next to him. He turned on the side and saw that it was Lorelai, a large lump on her stomach.  
  
"Ah!" he woke up, the moon shined in through the apartment window. It took him awhile to process what happened but he got up and showered, then went down to the diner and opened up, her letter in his pocket and fresh in his mind. He flipped the sign to open, even though no one would be in for another fifteen minutes or so. Luke went to turn around, but he was a figure approaching the diner. His heart beat faster as he realized it was Lorelai. She walked in casually, and walked past Luke to the counter. He looked at her strangely but didn't say a word. He walked over and poured her a cup of coffee. He tried to read her eyes but all he say was the aqua blueness in them, like he had always seen. Maybe she was always in love with him?  
  
"Luke-" she began but he bent down and kissed her on the lips, hardly. She stood up as did he and he deepened the kiss, then she deepened it more and they went back and forth until the kiss was at maximum level, and they kept it at that. Lorelai leaned against the counter and Luke pressed up against her, his hands running freely through her messy hair, her hand rubbing his back. They were making out like teenagers. The bell above the door jingled but the lovebirds didn't notice. They really should have, as Miss Patty and Kirk walked in chatting but stopped dead as they saw the two of them. Soon after, a crowd formed Rory among them. She gasped slightly and whispered.  
  
"Mom..." when Lorelai didn't respond she yelled it, but it was more of a laugh. "MOM!"  
  
This jolted them and Lorelai looked up into her daughter's eyes and glanced around at the small crowd standing in the large picture screen window watching them.  
  
"Shit..." she and Luke whispered in unison. "I'll go and be back later." Lorelai whispered to Luke and he nodded. Lorelai grabbed Rory's arm and dragged her gently out Rory screaming in a laughing way, "CHILD ABUSE!!!" 


	2. EnCounter

CHAPTER TWO: ENCOUNTER  
  
"Either order or get out!" Luke called throughout the diner as people started filling in just to ask him questions. He hated being the center of attention and now he was, yet again.  
  
~*~  
  
Rory and Lorelai sat on the couch and Lorelai just spilled everything about the note, and about the kiss, but stopped at the details, as she knew Rory wouldn't want to hear them.  
  
"Uh... mom?" she said and shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Yes, babe?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Mom, I think I'm going to get out of Stars Holly for a while," she said unusually.  
  
"ROAD TRIP!" Lorelai yelled loudly.  
  
"Like on Vacay!" Lorelai replied.  
  
"Lets all go!" Rory said ending the 'Legally Blonde' scene, "Seriously, Mom. I want to move for a while. I know I'm only 18 and its college break but ill be back!" she added reassuringly as she noticed her mother's face. Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Do you have a job in mind and where are you moving too?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Um, get ready for this because you'll love it. Pottsville, Pennsylvania. Yuengling Brewery is there!" Lorelai smirked.  
  
"You're working for a beer factory, how sweet! Mommy gets free beer, right?" Rory shook her head.  
  
" I'm not working for them, ill be working as... a shoes saleswoman." Rory said, as she puffed her chest out with pride. "See Lane is coming too. So we'll get an apartment even if it's only for a month, but you're okay with this?" Rory asked, planning on only going if she gets her mothers consent.  
  
"Totally fine with it, Lane can go?"  
  
"Yep..." at that moment the phone rings to their house and the machine picks up.  
  
'You've reached the Coffee Queen and Coffee Princess, if you don't leave a message after the beep we will send our royal puppies to track you down or else we'll think someone kidnapped you but that's not what you want us highnesses to think, is it? Someone KIDNAPPED you? We're sitting on our Royal throne so leave a message with the butler....'  
  
"Love that message..." Rory laughed.  
  
"Rory, it Lane!!!!!!! Help me!!!!! Yes okay, I am like... drunk and I was charged with DUI and all but I'm like... in jail... and I like... need help... before mama Kim finds out... Oh god, hurry!"  
  
~*~  
  
Back at Luke's the Lunch rush was just ending as the jingle sounded. Luke looked up into Nicole's eyes.  
  
"Luke... can I talk to you?" 


	3. Heartache

Chapter 2 is totally dedicated to my best friend Emily and almost the whole chapter was her ideas so hence, it's her dedication. Thanks for my 2 reviews: the most I ever got! I know my chapters are short, and that is because I type this, and don't write it out first, oh well, on with the story! Oh, and if there was any out of place punctuation in the last chapters, it was my stupid computers fault. Really!  
  
CHAPTER 3: HEARTACHE  
  
Luke looks up at her. "I have nothing left to say. So we do not need to talk you need to talk so go ahead," Luke urged.  
  
"I still love you Luke and I don't want to give up yet, the divorce is over so we can start fresh, like a new life and-" she stopped talking as Luke silenced her with a wave of the hand.  
  
"No, Nicole. I've already moved on, I'm seeing someone else," Luke stated proudly.  
  
"It's Lorelai isn't it? Ah!!! I knew from the start that she was a threat! What do you see in her Luke? Huh... What? Because she's a stupid flirt and will throw you away after a months play!" At this point Lorelai walked in but remained unnoticed as their backs were turned to her but she listened after hearing her name.  
  
"You know what? I'm happy with her liking me, and if we drift apart after a while... so be it! But it won't be because of her, Nicole, It'll be because of both of us, because I love her and I know she loves me back!" Luke yelled.  
  
"Your stupid Luke! You just want to throw away what we had because we made a stupid mistake and got married? Huh? Tell me, dammit!" she yelled even louder.  
  
"Yes, Nicole! I'm throwing it away! And how dare you talk about her like that!?"  
  
"Yeah, well..." Nicole started but lunged forward and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Taken by surprise, Luke didn't pull back but also didn't kiss back, although Nicole made it look like he was.  
  
Lorelai shrieked quietly but so that they could hear it and Nicole pulled away and turned around to see Lorelai's eyes. Luke noticed too. Her eyes, they were so full of hurt, her mascara was running down her cheek then her back turned and ran from the diner door into the pouring rain and thunder, but slowed down once she reached the gazebo, and he saw he pale shadow sit down at the bench, clutching her chest. What he didn't notice was a tear fell from his eye just watching her.  
  
"Well, it'd be on both of your accounts? Don't think so, Mr. Dane's. Farewell." She said blowing him a kiss and walked out. Luke gulped: I didn't kiss back! He screamed inside his head. But Nicole had made it seem that he had and that had hurt Lorelai. He needed to explain, but not tonight, she needs her oh-so-famous wallowing time, it would help, he decided.  
  
Lorelai sat on the bench by the gazebo, still clutching her chest as she saw Nicole leaving. Something inside her head was telling her it wasn't his fault but another voice was telling her that it's exactly what he wanted and she, Lorelai, was only a distraction.  
  
Suddenly, as quick as the speed of light, a sharp pain pierced through her left arm and a heavy lead-like weight lifted in her chest. She screamed as loud as she could before she went out cold.  
  
~*~  
  
Miss Patty heard the scream even though it was so late at night and she quickly grabbed her slippers and jacket and walked out into the night. Immediately her eyes flew to a limp form, passed out on the cold pavement as the rain was coming down in buckets now. Her eyes scanned over the person features and she immediately recognized her. "Lorelai..." she whispered and bent down next to the soaking wet, Lorelai.  
  
She placed her coat over Lorelai and ran into her Dance Studio to phone the ambulance and other town members. Soon, a crowd formed around Lorelai as an ambulance person loaded her into it and sped away to the Hartford hospital.  
  
Luke woke to the sound of an ambulance and got up groggily and looked out the window. This noise was disturbing to him so he got his flannel jacket and hurried down.  
  
"What's going on? It's 10pm!" he yelled as the ambulance sped down the highway out of Stars Hollow.  
  
Miss Patty walked over to him after talking to Babette. "I heard a yell so I came to investigate you know? And I found Lorelai there lying on the floor soaking wet out cold!" she said in a frightened voice. And that's all Luke could hear before he slipped into his own little world and did was his instincts told him to. He ran to his truck, praying his eyes were still in his coat jacket and luckily they were. In 5 seconds flat he was speeding after the ambulance into Hartford, leaving a stunned Star's Hollow behind.  
  
AN: Whatcha think? More to come soon! Please Review! 


	4. Scene's from the past

Oh and bear with me on the first paragraph, it may not make sense at first but it will.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: THE PAST  
  
White lights filled the picture. It was a snowy winter day and a 17-year- old Lorelai drove through this town that the sign said was called 'Stars Hollow.' A screaming 3-week-old Rory sounded from the back seat so Lorelai had no choice but to pull over. "Independence Inn' the sign read so she took Rory out of her baby seat and walked in.  
  
"Welcome to the Independence Inn!" said a cheery lady. "My name is Mia, do you have a reservation?"  
  
"No," Lorelai began, "But I need a favor. I need a place to work, a place to stay, I am a single mother of Rory here, I went away from my parents house after they told me they didn't care what I did with my life now since I got trashed at 16. I want Rory to have a good life an her father doesn't give a damn, so I wont take no for an answer." She finished.  
  
"Well, I'm so sorry to hear that, um we are only looking for maids right now so full time, no part-time. We COULD get you a room and a discounted price..."  
  
"Thank you!!!" Lorelai cried and a tear fell to the floor as Rory had settled down.  
  
In the Hartford Hospital Lorelai was being taken in and a car was following them. Luke stepped out of the car. "Lorelai Gilmore.... She was brought here by ambulance!"  
  
"Oh, Miss Gilmore has been taken into Trauma One if you take these," the nurse lady said pushing a clipboard with papers on at him, "And fill them out and have a seat the doctor will speak with as soon as possible."  
  
Luke groaned nut took the papers and sat down muttering... "Full Name: Lorelai Victoria Gilmore... Date of Birth: April 22... yadda yadda..." he said and went through the papers.  
  
An hour later Rory had showed up and was sitting with Luke in the waiting room. She was asleep and had been for over 20 minutes.  
  
"Mister???" screamed a female's voice waking Luke up. He looked around. He had fallen asleep on the chair and looked at the clock. It read 10am. He had been there for 6hours.  
  
"What?" he asked finally looking up.  
  
"Are you with Lorelai Gilmore?" she asked kindly. He nodded and looked around to find Rory had gone. "She went to the cafeteria and asked us to wake you if we had news on Miss Gilmore." The lady said seeing him looking for her.  
  
"Okay, what news do you have?" he gulped.  
  
"She is out of surgery and I'm Doctor Sawyer." She sat down next to him. "She came in with unconscious and soaking wet after having a mild panic attack. She had a weak pulse but it is stronger now. She seems to be in some sort of weak coma for she is moving and making noises but... Are you okay?" she asked seeing him face go skull white at the word coma.  
  
"No..." he replied and got up and walked quickly to the near-by bathroom. He locked the door and sunk to the floor his face in his hands. He let tears of sadness fall freely now that he was alone, tears that he had held back for so long for Rory's sake. He forced himself up and splashed water on his face before walking back out into the waiting room to see the doctor still there waiting or him. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
"Okay, she IS moving but she is not alert. She seems to think she is in a diner... something about coffee..." Luke let out a shaky laugh.  
  
"Yeah, she is addicted to coffee." He said nodding.  
  
"Okay... I know how she feels then, I don't know what I would do without coffee," she smiled. "I'd say an hour and you can see her... how are you related or close to her?"  
  
He gulped. "I'm her boyfriend but I caused all this so I don't know about that anymore."  
  
"It isn't your-"  
  
"It is, trust me, my ex wife came to the Diner to get back with me and..." he told her the story.  
  
"Oh my... well when she wakes you can tell her, I'm sure she will understand."  
  
A/N Review Please! I'll try to add another chapter tonight! 


	5. A different Emily

I own nothing but the plot....  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: A DIFFERENT EMILY  
  
An hour had passed and Luke was sitting in the waiting room with a shaken Rory who was slowly sipping the nasty hospital coffee.  
  
"Mr. Dane's you can go back..." the nurse called to him.  
  
"Rory, you go ahead-" She cut him off.  
  
"No, Luke. You go. She isn't awake yet anyway so just go and if she does wake tell her that I am outside waiting with horrible coffee and tell her I love her," she ranted.  
  
Normally Luke would have commented on her rant but merely nodded and walked with the nurse to her room in the ER.  
  
"Okay, she isn't awake but just sit there with her, the muttering stopped so either she's asleep or just got tired of talking but our reports state she hasn't gone further into the coma, well it isn't technically a coma but we're still trying to figure out what it is, so go on."  
  
Luke stepped in and saw Lorelai lying there, hooked up to all kinds of wires, her eyes closed and her face pale. He walked over and sat on the bed beside her and took her small pale hand in his and kissed gently. "I love you Lorelai. I swear, I didn't kiss her she jumped at me, I'd never hurt you," he whispered and a tear fell from his face onto Lorelai's hand. Rory is outside, I will send her in next but please, Lorelai, I love you."  
  
He got up and went outside and found Rory sitting there crying softly. He had explained to her what happened in that long hour it took to see her and she understood, so maybe Lorelai would too? "You can go back," he said. "Can I borrow your cell phone to call Sookie?"  
  
Rory nodded. "Here. Can you call Grandma too? I really don't feel like talking to her. She is number 5 on speed dial and Sookie is Number 2." He nodded and took the phone from her.  
  
He walked outside and found the rain had cleared up but it was drizzling and very windy. He sat down and thought, ~ I better call Mrs. Gilmore first, wait, she lives in Hartford and here's the address so maybe Ill go see her in person. ~ He looked in Rory's cell phone address book and found it and drove to The Gilmore house.  
  
10 MINUTES LATER  
  
Luke stepped onto the Gilmore's front lawn. He slowly raised his finger to the doorbell and pressed it in.  
  
"Yes?" a foreign woman, said as she opened the door.  
  
"Can I see Emily Gilmore?"  
  
"Who are you?" she asked in a deep British accent.  
  
"Luke... Danes, it's about her daughter."  
  
The maid beckoned him in and he stepped into the very large house. Emily was sitting on the back porch under a sunroof. "Mrs. Gilmore, this man would like to speak to you." She said and then left.  
  
"You're the Diner Man." She stated.  
  
"Luke, yes I own a Diner but I came here about Lorelai not for a leisure call." He said gruffly anger rising inside him.  
  
"What about Lorelai?" she asked simply.  
  
"She had a panic attack last night and was taken to the Hartford hospital and is in some sort of... coma spell thing, not a real coma but Rory is with her and I admit this is my fault she had one, she saw my ex wife who is a lunatic kiss me and she ran and I don't know but Miss Patty found her and called the hospital..." he rambled for the first time in his life.  
  
"Wait, why would that bother her?" Emily asked while the color was draining form her face.  
  
"Um, we started going out yesterday, she didn't have time to tell you or I'm sure she would have, honestly."  
  
"Oh, my. Richard is at work but, I have no car,"  
  
"I'll drive you, come on." He said and Emily hurried to get her stuff and they drove to the hospital. 


End file.
